masterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ссылки
Преобразование Петербурга 1911 Енакиев Федор Егорович (1852-1915) Перетяткович Мариан Марианович (1872-1916) Бенуа Леонтий Николаевич (1856-1928) Енакиево Енакиево [http://enakievo.at.ua/ Офиц.сайт] [http://forum.enakievo.org/ Форум] [http://www.ukrtelecom.ua/offers/webcams/ukrtelecom?id=237 Web-камера] Укр. Єнакієве, в 1928-1935 годах - Рыково, в 1937-1943 годах - Орджоникидзе. Город (с 1925) областного значения на Украине, Донецкая область, Донбасс. Город расположен в восточной части Донецкой области при впадении речек Садки и Булавин в реку Крынку (бассейн), расстояние до Донецка 60 км. Железнодорожная станция. История Енакиево ...В 1895 году инженерами Ф. Е. Енакиевым и Б. А. Яловецким и несколькими бельгийскими предпринимателями учреждено Русско-бельгийское металлургическое общество, которое к 1897 году построило вокруг села Фёдоровки новый Петровский чугуноделательный завод. В конце XIX века на нём работали 2 665 человек. Около завода открылись каменноугольные рудники. Вокруг предприятий сложились посёлки, которые в 1898 году объединены в один, названный по имени основателя Русско-бельгийского общества Енакиевским (название происходит от имени инженера-путейца Ф. Е. Енакиева). Писатель А. И. Куприн, состоявший в 1896 году на службе на заводе, отобразил жизнь рабочих посёлка в повести "Молох". До Первой мировой войны в Енакиеве построены коксохимический, кирпичный, пивоваренный заводы, маслобойня. Петровский за вод стал одним из крупнейших металлургических заводов (3 место) юга России. В 1913 году он дал 349,2 тыс. тонн чугуна, 316,4 тыс. тонн стали, 280,1 тыс. тонн проката. К этому времени в посёлке были 2 гостиницы, столовая, 2 пекарни, 4 магазина, больница, коммерческое училище, 5 школ, кинематограф, клуб служащих металлургического завода, библиотека... Енакиевский металлургический завод ЕМЗ [http://emz.com.ua/ Офиц.сайт] Енакиево: Историческая справка (много дореволюционных фотографий) http://www.ivki.ru/svitok/enakievo/a1.htm Енакиево: Интерактивная карта города http://www.ivki.ru/svitok/enakievo/map/index.htm/ Енакиево: Путеводитель 1969 (оцифрованная версия книги) http://www.ivki.ru/svitok/enakievo/put.htm ---- ... Алвар Аалто Биография Aalto's biography, dates, works photos etc Aalto's biography on the professional Association of Finnish Architects' Offices site (ATL) Творческое наследие Алвара Аалто Фотографии построек Алвара Аалто (Wikimedia) Mount Angel Abbey (Oregon, USA) [http://www.mountangelabbey.org Офиц. сайт] Mount Angel Abbey Library by Aalto Mount Angel Abbey: Aalto Furniture at the Library Mount Angel Abbey Library Greatbuildings.com Органическая архитектура Organic architecture ArchINFORM http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ArchINFORM Organic architecture Architetturaorganica.org [http://translate.google.it/translate?hl=it&sl=it&tl=ru&u=http://www.architetturaorganica.org Перевод сайта...] Дизайн Алвар Аалто Компания Ииттала: дизайн Алвара Аалто Компания Ииттала: дизайн Эйно Аалто ... Alvaraalto.fi Фонд Алвара Аалто Alvar Aalto Foundation Искусство, архитектура Финляндии Высшие учебные учреждения Финляндии Хельсинский "Александровский" Университет (1640-1827 - в городе Турку) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Helsinki http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helsingin_yliopisto [http://www.helsinki.fi/university/ Офиц.сайт] Университет Аалто Aalto University [http://www.aalto.fi/en Офиц.сайт] Образован в 2010 году, объединяет три высших учебных заведения (см. ниже) Aalto University School of Science and Technology HUT/TKK (1849) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aalto-yliopiston_teknillinen_korkeakoulu http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/technology [http://www.tkk.fi/en/about_tkk/ Офиц.сайт] Ранее Политехническое училище (1872), Политехнический институт (1878), Хельсинский Технологический Университет (1908) The Aalto University School of Art and Design (1871) http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/artdesign/ [http://www.taik.fi/about/ Офиц.сайт] The Aalto University School of Economics (Helsinki School of Economics HSE) (1911) http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/economics/ [http://www.hse.fi/EN/abouthse/introduction/content.htm Офиц.сайт] Tampere University of Technology TUT/TTY (1972) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tampereen_teknillinen_yliopisto [http://www.tut.fi/public/index.cfm?siteid=32 Офиц. сайт] ---- Вузы Финляндии (справочник Polpred.com) [http://www.vera.spb.ru/educat/fin/visshee/univer.php Университеты Финляндии (история, описание, перечень)] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universities_in_Finland Universities in Finland (описание, перечень, англ.)] Финская система образования http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Education_in_Finland Финский дизайн Торговые марки Ииттала (стекло) Арабиа (керамика) Музеи Финляндии Музей финской архитектуры SUOMEN RAKENNUSTAITEEN MUSEO (Хельсинки) Национальный музей KANSALLISMUSEO (Хельсинки) (арх. Элиель Сааринен, Армас Линдгрен, Герман Гезеллиус Музей прикладного искусства TAIDETEOLLISUUS MUSEO (Хельсинки) Музей финского дизайна DISIGNMUSEO, Хельсинки (англ.) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Designmuseo [http://www.designmuseum.fi/main.asp?sid=2 Офиц.сайт] ... Финские художники, архитекторы (Artcyclopedia.com) Финская архитектура эпохи модерна Finmodern Фотографии Хельсинки, Тампере, Прага и др. (D1ego49 Yandex.Foto) История искусств Ваш гид по искусству в Сети Книги по истории искусств Artyx.ru Историческая хроника Российской Академии Художеств Государственный институт искусствознания ГИИ Периодика Издательство Афторефераты 125009 Москва, Козицкий пер., д.5. Тел.: +7 (495) 694-0371 Справочник Научных Обществ России Справочник включает сведения о более чем 500 организациях. Авторский ресурс Комаровой И. И.) Теории и практики Петербурга Проблемы современного искусства: архитектура, дизайн, наука (видео-лекции) История архитектуры Книги по архитектуре на Arch-grafika.ru Статья: Чарльз Дженкс. Новая парадигма в архитектуре (Arttobuild.ru) Статья: Подвешенность и прозрачность в архитектуре модернизма (Arttobuild.ru) Статья: Славина Т. А. Творческий метод архитекторов конца XIX - начала XX века ''Сохранено здесь'' "...Архитектор начала века - это глубокий знаток строительной техники, достойный преемник мастера эпохи эклектики, легенда о котором, как о «рисовальщике фасадов» , отдавшем все прочее на откуп инженеру, не имеет под собой никакого основания. Это рационалист по воспитанию..." Союз Московских Архитекторов СМА - Интернет-журнал "АРХИТЕКТОР" http://www.moskvarch.ru/ (Статьи Е.И. Кириченко http://www.moskvarch.ru/pages.php?id=21&sid=10 http://www.architektor.ru/ai/doc_view.html?137 и др. http://www.architektor.ru/ai/doc_view.html?138 об истории архитектурных сообществ Москвы и Петербурга) Российская Академия Архитектуры и Строительных Наук РААСН, Москва (МАРХИ) Члены РААСН: Борисова Е.А.: биография, публикации Кириченко Е.И.: биография, публикации НИИ Теории и Истории Архитектуры и Градостроительства НИИТИАГ, Москва Статьи Сборники Авторефераты Нучно-исследовательский институт теории и истории архитектуры и градостроительства Российской Академии Архитектуры и Строительных Наук - это уникальный научный центр, ориентированный на историко-теоретические исследования отечественного и мирового зодчества. Русская Утопия: Музей бумажной архитектуры СССР Искусство, архитектура США Нью-Йорк Фотографии небоскребов Нью-Йорка (Vkontakte) A Digital Archive of American Architecture 17-20 вв. (Boston College) A Digital Archive of American Architecture - Louis Sullivan (Boston College) [http://www.google.ru/search?hl=ru&newwindow=1&q=We+Built+This+City+New+York+Discovery Film: "We Built This City: New York". Discovery Channel, 2005] ...Высотные здания нельзя было строить из кирпича - пришлось бы выкладывать непомерно толстые стены, чтобы они могли выдержать собственный вес. Отсюда использование именно стальных конструкций (впервые - в Чикаго)... ... История Санкт-Петербурга Электронная Эниклопедия Петербурга Электронная энциклопедия "Культура Ленинградской области" Энциклопедия благотворительности в Санкт-Петербурге Прогулки по Петербургу: История города, музеи, карты, библиография История Санкт-Петербурга: дома, улица, имена Составители проекта приняли за основу факты о домах, проспектах, улицах, домовладельцах. Эти исторические факты нами собирались десятилетиями, затем мы переложили их в электронный вид и оформили в виде настоящего сайта. Афиша культурных событий Санкт-Петербурга Афиша культурных событий Ленинградской области Проект Санкт-Петербургские Ассамблеи (история архитектуры, дома, персоналии, общества, алфавитные, тематические каталоги) История СПб: Юбилейные даты (1999-2003) История СПб: Топохрон (алфав.указ.) История СПб: 100 лет петерб. модерну (мат-лы конф. 1999) Карты Санкт-Петербурга XVIII-XX вв (из фондов РНБ) Транспортные и другие строительные проекты в С-Петербурге Приведена информация о дорогах, мостах, развязках, метро. Вся информация неофициальная и собирается автором из разных источников Информационный портал "Мир Петербурга" Портал, посвященный петербурговедению, создан Центральной городской публичной библиотекой имени В. В. Маяковского при поддержке Комитета по культуре, в сотрудничестве с Всемирным клубом петербуржцев в 2007 году. Архивы журналов "История Петербурга", "Мир экскурсий", альманаха "Фонтанка", сборника [http://www.mirpeterburga.ru/online/readings/ "Петербурговедческие чтения"] Институт Корпуса инженеров путей сообщения, СПб: История Выпускники Институт гражданских инженеров ИГИ, СПб: История Выпускники Горный институт ЛГИ, СПб: История Выпускники Горное профессиональное сообщество дореволюционной России Статьи, биографический справочник Метрополитен Метрополитен Санкт-Петербурга (офиц.сайт) Хронология http://www.metro.spb.ru/index.php?page_id=87&lang=ru МЕТРОСТРОЙ История метро СПБ, описание, типы станций, фотографии Подземка Петербурга История, исторические, перспективные схемы ... Фотосалоны С. Петербурга 1880-1917 годы Материалы на сайт Меллера Александра Леонидовича Genobooks-Narod-Ru предоставлены фотографом Александром Китаевым, СПб Исследование: Розанова Мария. Доходный дом И.Б. Лидваль. 2004 ...В 1912 году Ф.Лидваль принял участие в заказном конкурсе, проведенном Министерством путей сообщения и Академией Художеств на проект здания Николаевского вокзала... Законодательные акты Санкт-Петербург Закон "О территориальном устройстве Санкт-Петербурга" (23.09.2005) Закон "О Правилах землепользования и застройки Санкт-Петербурга" (04.02.2009) Генеральный план развития Санкт-Петербурга Закон "О Генеральном плане Санкт-Петербурга..." (21.12.2005) [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=8422495&nh=1 Весь текст] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230003 Приложение2. Карта границ функциональных зон.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230004 Приложение 3. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Внешние сети.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230005 Приложение 4. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Улично-дорожная сеть.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230006 Приложение 5. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Городской транспорт.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230007 Приложение 6. Тепло-, электро-, газоснабжение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230008 Приложение 7. Водоотведение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230572 Приложение 8. Санитарная очистка.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230009 Приложение 9. Схема границ зон территорий производственного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230010 Приложение 10. Схема границ зон территорий жилищного строительства.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230011 Приложение 11. Схема границ зон территорий общественно-делового назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230012 Приложение 12. Схема границ зон территорий рекреационного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230013 Приложение 13. Карта границ территорий объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230014 Приложение 14. Карта границ зон охраны объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230015 Приложение 15. Границы зон особо охраняемых природных территорий.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230017 Приложение 16. Карта границ территорий, подверженных риску возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230018 Приложение 17. Границы зон охраны объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557 Приложение 17.2. Перечень объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557&nh=1 Весь список] ... Персоналии Персоналии Библиотеки Россия Российская Государственная Библиотека "Ленинка", Москва Есть доступ к электронным каталогам и фондам библиотеки Российская Национальная Библиотека "Публичка", СПб Есть доступ к электронным каталогам и фондам библиотеки. Литература о СПб Государственаая публичная научно-техническая библиотека, Москва Есть доступ к электронным каталогам и фондам библиотеки Библиотека имени Президента Бориса Николаевича Ельцина, СПб Есть доступ к электронным каталогам и фондам библиотеки Центральная городская публичная библиотека им. В. В. Маяковского, СПб Есть доступ к электронным каталогам Фундаментальная Библиотека Политехнического Университета СПбГПУ, СПб Библиотека Республики Карелия Есть доступ к электронному каталогу, частичный доступ к текстам книг дореволюционной поры Научно-техническая библиотека Петербургского Государственного Университета Путей Сообщения, СПб Библиотека ПГУПС является старейшей и одной из крупнейших в стране библиотек, собирающих литературу по транспортной и строительной тематике. Основана одновременно с Корпусом инженеров путей сообщения в 1809 г. Сейчас ее фонд насчитывает свыше 1 млн. единиц хранения. Наряду с традиционным карточным каталогом в библиотеке ведется электронный каталог. Библиотека Горного института СПГГИ(ТУ), СПб Авторефераты СЦКП Библиотека Российского государственного университета им. И. Канта, Калининград (основана в 1948 г.) Есть доступ к '' ''электронному каталогу Библиотечная сеть учреждений науки и образования Северо-Западного региона России Поиск, список библиотек Библиотеки России Электронные каталоги, полные тексты ---- "ПОЛПРЕД": База данных экономики и права России Мониторинг промышленности и услуг в России и за рубежом. Обзор прессы, с полными текстами сообщений ведущих информационных агентств. Документы аналитики и обзора прессы включаются одновременно в отраслевые и страновые ресурсы. Поиск по набору ключевых слов на POLPRED.com выдает упоминания в контексте, 2000 знаков бесплатно. 42 отрасли, 230 стран, 600 источников. Промышленная политика России и зарубежья 1998-2010 гг. Аналитические статьи в html и pdf. disserCat — электронный каталог диссертаций Более 350 тысяч полных текстов из РГБ: поиск, частичный доступ к текстам) SciRus: Бесплатная поисковая система для научного применения Является наиболее полной специализированной поисковой системой в Интернете, предназначенной для поиска научной информации Университетская Информационная Система РОССИЯ (УИС) Доступ к полнотекстовой межрегиональной библиотечной базе публикаций современных периодических изданий, законодательных актов и прочих правовых документов eLIBRARY Научная электронная библиотека, Москва Доступ к электронным каталогам и содержимому российских и зарубежных естественно-научных, технических и экономических научных журналов, а также к реферативно-библиографической базе англоязычных диссертаций «Proquest dissertations» фирмы Proquest (1963-2006) Цифровая Историческая Библиотека Дореволюционные книги по истории России и её областей - с возможностью скачки (алфавитный список) http://book-olds.ru/BookLibrary/38400-Ves-i-adresnaya-kniga-SPb.html Дореволюционные книги: адрес-справочники ('Весь Петербург'), путеводители, карты СПб конца XIX, начала и середины XX века, губернские, земские статистические отчеты и т.п. - с возможность скачки (PDF,DJVU) Зарубежье World Catalog http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/WorldCat Крупнейшая в мире свободно-доступная библиографическая база данных более 70 тыс. библиотек 112 стран мира. The European Library TEL Создание Европейской библиотеки было инициировано Европейской Комиссией в 2003 году. В марте 2005 Библиотека начала свою работу. Сегодня это совместный некоммерческий проект 47 национальных библиотек (из которых 32 являются полными участниками Европейской библиотеки, а 15 позиционируются в качестве будущих участников), входящих в CENL (Конференции директоров национальных библиотек Европы). Цель CENL — углубление и укрепление роли национальных библиотек. Библиотеки Украины Электронные каталоги, полные тексты Электронная библиотека "Россия Вне России", США Электронная издательская инициатива, которая предоставляет интернет доступ к документам и визуальным материалам русской диаспоры. В июне 2005 года Библиотека Университета Северной Каролины в Чепел Хилл получила грант от Фонда Эндрю У. Меллона на создание Корневого модуля электронной библиотеки Россия Вне России (РВР-КМ). DOAJ : Директория открытого доступа Цель проекта: собрать электронные научные журналы и предоставить свободный бесплатный доступ к ним представителям научной общественности. Тематика: Сельское хозяйство и пищевые технологии, биология, энвироментология, химия, история и археология, юриспруденция и политика, философия и религия, наука в целом, искусство и архитектура, бизнес и экономика, науки о земле, технические и прикладные науки, здравоохранение, языкознание и литература, математика и статистика, Физика и астрономия, социология и др. Поиск по названию журнала. Полный текст статей в HTML- и PDF- форматах. Google Scholar SFX Сервис компании Google, так называемый "Link resolver" или определитель ссылок. Данный ресурс содержит сведения о подписке РНБ на зарубежные электронные источники (журналы, книги, базы данных) кроме российских , например, Интегрум, e-Library.ru, и даёт возможность искать информацию по всей совокупности доступных материалов. World Digital Library Всемирная Цифровая Библиотека ВЦБ (ЮНЕСКО) Свободный доступ к редким изданиям старых книг, рукописей, карт, медиа-источников со всего мира Архивы Федереальные Архивы России (список, контакты) Глобальнй поиск Центральные Государственные Архивы Санкт-Петербурга История, график работы, выставочная галерея Государственный Архив Российской Федерации ГА РФ, Москва ЦГАОР СССР + ЦГА РСФСР = ГА РФ Российский Государственный Исторический Архив РГИА 195112 Санкт-Петербург, Заневский пр., 36. Тел.: +7 (812) 438-55-20 Есть доступ к электронному каталогу фондов и описей Центральный государственный архив кинофотофонодокументов Санкт-Петербурга Является одним из богатейших фотохранилищ России, постоянно комплектуется, профессионально обеспечивает сохранность и реставрацию фотодокументов, имеет гибкую информационно-поисковую систему. Российский Государственный Архив Военно-Морского Флота РГАВМФ, СПб Российский Государственный Архив Кинофотодокументов РГАКФД, Москва Российский государственный архив литературы и искусства РГАЛИ, Москва Ленинградский областной государственный архив в г. Выборге (ЛОГАВ) Энциклопедии, справочники Большая советская энциклопедия (БСЭ) 2-е изд. (1950-1958) 3-е изд. #1 (1969-1978) 3-е изд. #2 (1969-1978) Большая Российская Энциклопедия БРЭ в 30-ти томах (2004-2013) Офиц.сайт Электронная Энциклопедия Петербурга В электронную энциклопедию Санкт-Петербурга включено 10 энциклопедических справочников Электронная энциклопедия "Пермский край" Электронная энциклопедия "Памятники истории и культуры Костромы" База данных памятников архитектуры, истории и культуры Пскова и Псковского края Список железных дорог Российской империи (1837-1917) Энциклопедия железнодорожного транспорта ---- Большой Русский Биографический Словарь Электронная база данных на основе Энциклопедического Словаря Брокгауза и Ефрона (1890-1907), Нового Энциклопедического Словаря (1910-1916), Русского Биографического Словаря А.А. Половцова (1896-1918), Энциклопедического Словаря тов. Гранат (в перспективе), Военной энциклопедии (в перспективе) Списки дворянских родов Российской империи по губерниям. Библиографический указатель Составил С.В.Думин. Летопись Историко-родословного общества в Москве, Вып. 3 (47). - М., 1995, с. 88–100) Общий гербовник дворянских родов Российской империи Справка Список родов Общий гербовник дворянских родов Российской империи и свод гербов учреждён указом императора Павла I от 20 января 1797. Включает свыше 3 000 родовых и несколько десятков личных гербов. Только первые 10 частей ОГ были изданы до 1918 г. с черно-белыми иллюстрациями гербов, а части II и XI опубликованы в 2009 г. с оригинальными цветными иллюстрациями. Только части I-XI теперь доступны для всеобщего сведения. Оставшиеся части XII-XXI хранятся в единственном экземпляре в Российском Государственном Историческом Архиве (РГИА) в Санкт-Петербурге. Книжные издательства Издательский дом "Коло", книги по истории Санкт-Петербурга 197198, Санкт-Петербург, проспект Добролюбова, д. 1/79, оф. 207 (бизнес-центр «Риттинг») Телефон (факс): +7 (812) 232-47-93 Издательство "Центрполиграф", Москва LiveJournal 111024 Москва, 1-я ул.Энтузиастов, д.15. Тел.: +7 (495) 673-23-76, 781-45-46, 781-45-47 Магазин: Москва, ул. Октябрьская, дом 18. Тел.: +7 (495) 684-49-89, 684-49-68 Издательство "Прогресс-Традиция", Москва Издательство "Галарт", Москва Книги по искусству Издательство "Архитектура-С" Книги по теории, истории и практике архитектуры ---- Книжный интернет-магазин "Буквоед", СПб (дЕшЕвО!) Разное [http://vkontakte.ru/album-5030619_107916085 "Все города" - Необычные памятники (фотоальбом VKontakte)] [http://www.panoramio.com Panoramio.com - Фотографии со всех концов света - города и веси...]